


Every night in her cell

by DianaPreston



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lust at First Sight, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaPreston/pseuds/DianaPreston
Summary: Joan Ferguson is intrigued by her attractive deputy. Vera Bennett is not intimidated by her. In fact, she is relentless in her pursuit of the Governor. After her arrest over her mother's death, Vera is incarcerated at Wentworth. Joan decides to let Vera have what she wants.





	Every night in her cell

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, let me know! I'd love positive, constructive feedback :)

The prison lights were dim as she walked down her hallways. She noticed how tidy and clean things had become since her reign; this pleased her. The prison was rarely this silent; however, _rarely_ was she at the prison this late at night. Her black heels clicked against the cold concrete floors with each of her steps. Reaching H Block she slowed her pace to lighten the tapping sound of her shoes so as not to draw the sleeping inmates’ attention to her visit. The doors to each cell were closed – _lights out at 9pm_. Every prisoner had been accounted for and were now in bed. _Though, hopefully, not all were asleep_.

Her lust for the inmate in cell four had burned deep since she first laid eyes on her; this overwhelming attraction consuming her every thought – a state she was not accustomed to nor wanted. She was here to put an end to it, to take back control from the young vixen who had snuck into her mind, her heart. 

Her attention had been caught by the young woman’s bright blue eyes, sun-kissed skin, and long, curly brown hair which was styled up in a high pony tail. Walking into the staffroom on her first day, she’d noticed the attractiveness of her Deputy-Governor straight away. Whilst introducing herself to the team, the Governor had felt the young woman’s stare intensify; a bashful smile reaching those soft pink lips, her eyes smouldering with interest in her new superior. The Governor tried to take no notice of her Deputy; she had no time for feelings. She was here to run a prison. 

Joan Ferguson was a formidable woman; tall and strong, confident and assertive. Her freshly pressed uniform sat perfectly upon her curvaceous figure, flaunting her hips and legs. Her long black and silver hair was tied back neatly in a bun; she wore the barest of make-up; a faint pink gloss colouring her lips, mascara elegantly setting off the dark chocolate of her eyes. Women coveted her and men feared her; she was exceptional at her job, and this made her something of a prize to be won, or an enemy to strike down. 

Joan had initially been suspicious of the young Deputy’s attention towards her; a compliment here and a gentle touch of her hand there. Vera Bennett seemed impervious to the Governor’s daunting façade to keep others from getting too close; her intimidating tone of voice, the march of her gate, her icy stare that deterred and frightened inmates and guards alike. On the contrary, Ms Bennett appeared to be charmed by the Governor. Their burgeoning relationship began one night after their shifts had ended; drinks were poured, and hair let down; seated at the Governor’s desk, quietly discussing the guards, the prisoners, the workplace. Both women had become slightly intoxicated on the vodka and soda Joan was serving. 

Vera had been regaling Joan with a story about an awkward night with a fellow guard from months ago. “So then, we begin to… you know… and within minutes, he’s done! I was stupefied, and as you can imagine, sadly unsatisfied” Vera quipped, laughing and slightly spilling her drink on her uniform skirt. Joan was listening intently, quite enjoying watching the young woman’s inhibitions loosen and the colour in her cheeks turn a rosy pink. Vera had removed her uniform jacket, the tight white dress-shirt hugging her figure, showing the Governor her womanly figure. 

“Anyway, we all have those experiences. Needless to say, I didn’t pursue anything with him” Vera concluded, taking a sip from her glass, looking into the Governor’s eyes and smiling, leaning her cheek into her hand, resting her elbow on the armrest of the plush leather chair near the Governor’s large, solid wooden desk. Joan liked to watch Vera speak; she was animated, her blue eyes sparkled as she spoke. Joan had wanted to know more about Vera’s personal life, specifically, her love life. Joan hadn’t had much of one; a few women here and there in her past, but none had lasted; her need for control and her aversion to being vulnerable ultimately driving her lovers away. Joan had grown to accept that perhaps she was destined to be alone.

Vera had begun to make her feel differently. But she tried to chase these hopes away. 

She’d been taken by surprise by her growing affection for the young Deputy; her body responding in tiny waves of heat to the sight of Vera’s bright smile, her high cheek bones, the soft tanned skin of her legs. But Joan’s strong mind chased these feelings away, instructing herself to be stronger, to be tougher. But this struggle between mind and body worsened every day. With every touch, smile and gaze from her Deputy, Joan felt her resolve weaken, and her sexual need for the young woman grew like a dark storm. 

“So, are there any new guards on the scene, Ms Bennett?” Joan tried to enquire casually, her heartbeat quickening in nervousness that Vera might see through her question to its true intention. Joan sat relaxed in the chair next to Vera’s, her legs crossed towards her, her hair down in its long, thick black and silver waves, softening her face, her Governor’s jacket unbuttoned, giving Vera a nice view of Joan’s generous bosom shaped by her fitted white uniform shirt.  
Vera smiled knowingly. She was flattered by the Governor’s clear interest into her love life; this question only amplified the Deputy’s attraction to Joan. Vera’s eyes travelled down the Governor’s figure, stopping to look into the drink she held in her own lap, thinking about her answer. Vera bit her bottom lip and looked up into the beautiful face of the dark beauty sitting next to her. 

“I’m not interested in the guards, Governor” Vera spoke with a raspy, deep voice, the slight intoxication giving her the confidence to speak boldly to her boss. Joan picked up on the insinuation, shifting uncomfortably in her chair, uncrossing and crossing her legs in response to the heat that was throbbing between her legs. The alcohol dulling her wits; disabling her from reprimanding her Deputy for speaking out of line. Instead, Joan rubbed her forehead and brushed her hand through her long hair, looking away, struggling with the battle of emotions and thoughts raging within her. Joan turned to look back at Vera. She’d been observing Joan closely, deciphering her body language for any indication as to what the Governor was thinking; Vera’s stunning smile highlighted her straight white teeth and the cute dimples in her cheeks. 

Joan cleared her throat to speak, her voice calm and steady; she didn’t want her Deputy to know that she was flattered by the subtle innuendo hidden in Vera’s response. Unable to resist the bait that Vera had so unashamedly laid in front of her, Joan took a bite. “What _do_ you want, Ms Bennett?” Joan asked, looking into Vera’s turquoise eyes. 

Vera put her drink to her mouth and finished it in two gulps, licking her lips, smiling, and placing the empty glass on the floor. Standing up, she turned to lean her bum against the large mahogany desk, opposite Joan, crossing her ankles. The sexual tension was palpable, the air felt hot; her clothes became tight and restrictive, Joan fighting the need to rip them off. Watching her Deputy only inches away from her, unmoving, composed, only served to inflame Joan’s desire. 

Vera’s hands slowly moved to her tie and loosened it. “I think you know what I want, Governor” Vera spoke directly, sitting back on the edge of Joan’s desk, spreading her legs as wide as her pencil-tight skirt allowed her. Joan sat motionless in frustrated contemplation, knowing that it would be extremely unethical to sleep with her subordinate, but yearning to taste and feel this stunning beauty offering herself so wantonly. The Governor’s face frowned in upset frustration, tears welling in her eyes; her emotions causing too much distress and discomfort. She was lost for words, her head shaking slightly in confusion, eyes closing. 

Vera picked up on the upset she’d caused the Governor, guessing that she’d completely misread the signals from the tall, older woman. Vera sprung from the desk, fixing her skirt and tie, and kneeled down in front of the Joan. “Oh, Governor! I am so sorry! Please, um… I never meant to… oh, I… feel awful! I never meant to upset you or make you feel uncomfortable!” Vera spoke sincerely, touching the Governor’s hands, holding them, comforting her. 

Joan was heartened by the display of remorsefulness her young Deputy showed, and oddly delighted that Vera’s concern for her feelings was true and genuine. “Vera” Joan hadn’t spoken her name before; coming from the Governor’s lips, her name sounded erotic, coated in desire, wanting. “You haven’t upset me. I have upset myself” Joan admitted. Vera frowned, confused by what Joan was saying. “I am your superior, it would be unethical for us to act on our… _emotions_ ” Joan spoke the word as though it were poison in her mouth. “I could lose my job. What I _want_ to do and what I _should_ do are two very different things. Please understand” Joan spoke gently, calmly, keeping her reasoning professional. 

A single tear spilled from Joan’s eyes. Vera smiled and brushed the Governor’s tear from her cheek. “Joan” Vera spoke, hoping that using the Governor’s name was permitted in this very private moment between them. “It’s okay. I understand. I would never want to jeopardise your career. I love working with you, I admire everything you do. And while I am wildly attracted to you, I am a professional. I will ensure that I behave in such a way… as long as I am your Deputy” that last part leaving Joan somewhat confused by Vera’s mention of a time length. Vera squeezed Joan’s hands in added confirmation of her agreement and stood up.  
“I’ve had a lovely night with you, Joan. I thoroughly enjoyed talking to you and I appreciate your candour” Vera was smiling as she collected her bag and walked to the office door. “Good night, Governor” she smiled sweetly and left the office. 

…

Joan silently approached her intended cell and placed her key in the lock. Before unlocking the door, Joan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was it; this was when the spell Vera had cast over her would terminate. She’d take back control. 

Vera’s incarceration over euthanising her mother had not dulled the pretty young woman’s spirit, confidence, or happiness. In fact, she’d seemed more liberated and vibrant. Joan was reminded of the perplexing statement Vera had made in her office all these weeks ago, almost laughing in amusement at the irony of finding Vera under her watch at Wentworth. 

No longer being the Deputy-Governor, Vera had resumed her relentless flirtation with and pursuit of Joan. The smiling, eye-gazing, sweet words whispered in passing; all playing havoc on Joan’s mind, slowly chipping away at her determination not to let the pretty young woman break her. 

Seeing the Governor passing through the hallway this morning, Vera had taken the opportunity to speak to her quietly, secretly. “Good morning, Governor, you look beautiful today” smiling widely, roaming her eye’s over the voluptuous figure of the tall woman. Joan felt her heartbeat elevate and the heat between her legs pulse at the compliment. “Ms Bennett. Are you well?” Joan responded, ensuring some decorum in reply to the overtone in Vera’s words. Vera looked around, not seeing anyone, reached for Joan’s hand, moving her body to press against the curves of the Governor. “Come see me tonight” Vera stated breathlessly, stroking Joan’s hand with her fingers, licking and biting her lower lip. 

Joan was momentarily lost in a fantasy of making love to Vera in her cell. Finally touching, tasting, kissing Vera was a dream that Joan had pleasured herself to many a night. Looking into those big blue eyes, Joan felt the familiar ache in her core, her skin heated and her eyes darkened. Vera discretely moved her free hand under the Governor’s jacket, stroking her hips, moving up her side, lightly brushing the Governor’s breasts through her shirt and bra. Joan, startled by Vera’s bold touch, unlocked their hands, gently pushing Vera away, retreating down the hallway in the opposite direction. Touching and being touched by the young woman out in the open was too risky. Joan did trust herself. 

Thinking on Vera’s invitation to her cell had plagued the Governor for the remainder of her shift. It was impossible getting any work done; her concentration being infiltrated by erotic visuals of the pretty brunette, naked, writhing in pleasure, Joan’s head between her legs. The arguments against sleeping with Vera were becoming weaker in their efforts of stopping Joan from acting on her physical desires. Her primal urges were beating her higher-functioning abilities. Joan looked at the clock – 9pm. _Make it to the end of the shift_ , Joan begged herself. If she could make it home, she’d be safe another day. 

Her new Deputy-Governor knocked on the door. “Enter” Joan commanded. 

“Everyone’s tucked in, Governor. All accounted for. Guards at their post. Your prison is in perfect order. I’m off. Have a good night” Will Jackson reported. 

_Your prison is in perfect order_ , Joan repeated to herself. It was _her_ prison. And these were _her_ prisoners, _her_ women. Vera was _hers_. This whole time Joan had felt her feelings at the mercy of Vera; the young woman’s beauty, her youth, her self-confidence; these had entranced the Governor, making her feel attractive, loved and cared for, but also vulnerable, weak, pathetic. Perhaps sleeping with Vera would end the fantasy, break the attraction; it had worked once before. Joan was also afraid that it’d only intensify her feelings for the pretty brunette. But wanting to take back her control, her strength, her willpower, she’d go to Vera; she’d let Vera have what she wanted. Then, she’d take what she desired, and leave Vera a fragmented woman. Joan would have her life back. 

… 

As carefully as she could, she turned the lock; the mechanism making a low _tick_. She breathed out an anxious breath and turned the handle, the door opening outwards. She slipped in quickly before anyone could see and closed the door behind her, locking herself in. 

She turned around, her eyes landing on the beautiful face of the younger woman lying comfortably on the single-sized prison bed. She was reading a book; her face softly illuminated by the dim light of the bedside lamp at the head of the bed. Vera lay the book on her chest and looked up to smile sweetly at Joan. Joan smiled back; a dark lust reaching her eyes. They burned at the sight of Vera, turning a darker shade of brown. Vera lay her book on the ground, still open to the page she was reading. She stood up and closed the distance between them in seconds, walking with purpose and desire. She pushed the Governor back against the door and passionately kissed her. Joan kissed her in return; her hands moving over Vera’s back and sides. Vera’s lips were plump and soft; she tasted like sweet tea. Vera slowed their kissing, biting Joan’s lower lip; the possessive gesture sending heatwaves through Joan’s lower abdomen. 

“Good evening, Governor” Vera whispered. “I was hoping you’d come”. 

“You finally get to have what you want, Ms Bennett” Joan spoke cunningly, her tone giving away her anguish, her determination, her purpose. Vera picked up on the subtle taste of deception that lay on Joan’s tongue and words. She stepped back, assessing the utterance and body language of the elegant woman in front of her; her slight departure from Joan sending an unexpected pang of hurt through the Governor’s heart. Why did she think this would be so easy? 

Vera’s expression was vulnerable; her eyes searched Joan’s face. Joan felt compelled to look away, worried that Vera would see right into her mind, deciphering her thoughts and emotions. Vera folded her arms across her chest, but her face remained soft and kind. “Joan, I hope you are here because you also get to have what you want, right?” Vera spoke sweetly; surprising Joan with her sincerity. “Do you want me, Joan? Be honest. Do you think I’m going to hurt you? Why are you afraid of me – of this?” Vera gestured between them. She continued heartfeltly, “I don’t want you for some power-play, Joan, I have no need for control over you. I want you because I desire you – all of you – your body, your mind, just… you. I am not playing games here. I merely wish to make love to you because…” Vera’s mouth opened and closed, the words becoming trapped in her mouth, hesitating to be spoken. Taking a deep breath in, Vera exhaled the end of her thought, “…because I love you, Joan”, her blue eyes sparkling with adoration. 

Joan was gazing at Vera, hanging onto her every word, genuinely surprised to hear of such feelings another felt for her. For the first time in her life, Joan felt lost for words. She wanted to keep her cards close to her chest; but the beautiful sentiment spoken from the young woman’s mouth had given her pause, shattering her preconceived notions that the stunning brunette had ulterior motives. Perhaps it wasn’t control Vera sought. Perhaps she merely loved Joan. 

“I…” Joan stammered, stumbling over the words which would soon portray the Governor’s deepest emotions. “I promised myself I’d never develop feelings for another” Joan looked away, as if watching a memory flash before her eyes. “But then you came along… I began to question everything I had vowed to stand by. Vera…” Joan’s authoritative exterior melted away, leaving a raw, vulnerable woman confessing her desires in its wake. “I can’t stop thinking about you. I’ve wanted you since the day I saw you” Joan spoke through heavy breaths and tears, smiling at the utter relief these words gifted her. She’d fought her emotions for so long; giving into them felt like falling into air. 

Vera, upon hearing Joan’s mutual desire for her, stepped forward into the Governor’s arms, kissing her, tasting her tears. Vera took Joan’s hair out from its bun; her hands moving expertly through the thick locks of black and silver, running them through the layers, smelling Joan’s shampoo – coconut and almond. Vera liked the tussled look of Joan’s hair; it was powerfully erotic, adding to the salaciousness of their love affair. Her eyes roamed the tall, voluptuous figure of the Governor, then looked up into her eyes. They were dark and lustful, flamed with passion. 

The two women looked at each other with a hungered craving. Joan took in the sight of Vera in her pyjamas; grey cotton bottoms, a loose white t shirt, and nothing more. Joan could see the pink colour of Vera’s erect nipples and the swell of her full breasts, rising and falling with Vera’s heaving breathing. Vera smelled like clean soap and shampoo, with the faintest of her vanilla perfume still lingering in her hair. Vera’s face looked soft and golden; her lips were swollen and red from their kissing. Vera smiled widely; dimples forming in her cheeks, her porcelain white teeth biting her bottom lip; anticipation and yearning filled the younger woman’s heart.

Vera took Joan’s hand and led her over to the bed, motioning for Joan to sit on the side, facing Vera. Vera picked up her pillow and placed it on the ground at Joan’s feet. Still standing, Vera moved between Joan’s legs and forced them open with her knees, causing the Governor to smile and bow her head in slight embarrassment. Watching the older woman closely, Vera waited for a sign of encouragement to continue. Seeing one perfectly manicured, dark eyebrow rise in interest at her bold move, Vera dropped to her knees; using the pillow for cushioning, she sat kneeled between Joan’s legs. Joan leaned back onto the bed, supporting herself with both arms, and watched on with bated desire as the pretty brunette began undressing her. 

Vera loosened and removed Joan’s neck tie, laying it neatly next to her on a chair. Then she pushed the Governor’s jacket off her shoulders and arms, hanging it next to the tie. Vera was working meticulously and deliberately slowly; testing Joan’s patience and obedience, enjoying the sexual frustration that was no doubt plaguing the Governor. Joan was enjoying the teasing and the foreplay; it was igniting the hot pulse between her legs. 

Vera looked into Joan’s eyes and brought both hands up to the base of her neck. With expert fingers she unbuttoned the white collared shirt; one by one, each button was opened. With the last undone, Vera pushed the white shirt open, over Joan’s shoulders, and left it hanging, bound restrictively around her arms.  
Joan was wearing a white lacy bra that cupped her full breasts, showing generous cleavage. Joan’s dark hair and eyes sat in striking contrast to the softness of her white bra and luminescent skin. Vera smiled darkly and lustfully at Joan. She loved the sight of this woman’s body; it was feminine and curvy. Vera could smell Joan’s skin, her body lotion lingering on it. Vera leaned forward, brushing her lips against Joan’s throat, décolletage, her mouth; her hands resting on Joan’s waist. Joan brought her hands to the bottom of Vera’s white T shirt and slipped them under the hem. She ran her hands along Vera’s flat stomach and over her naked breasts, squeezing and pinching Vera’s nipples. Vera smiled and chuckled into Joan’s mouth, Joan smiling in return, knowing that this teasing was turning Vera on.  
Vera brushed her lips across Joan’s and spoke into her mouth. “You are stunning, Joan. You turn me on so much. I’ve thought about this since the day I met you. It’s been anguish seeing you and not being able to kiss you, touch you. I am madly in love with you” Vera confessed breathlessly. 

Joan moaned with ecstasy; her feelings of desire and love building for Vera. Joan’s head fell back in pleasure at the feeling of Vera’s hands roaming her body and neck. Vera bit Joan’s neck and squeezed her nipples, eliciting a sudden intake of breath from Joan. Vera’s hands felt hot and invasive, exploring every inch of Joan’s torso, slowly moving down to undo the button and zipper of the Governor’s pants. 

“Lift up for me” Vera whispered. Joan smiled and complied. Vera pulled off Joan’s pants, along with the matching white lacy underwear. She carefully folded them and lay them on the chair. 

Joan suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable, sitting practically naked in front of Vera, her legs spread. She instinctively motioned to close them, but Vera thrust them apart with her strong muscular arms, not breaking eye contact with Joan. A look of determination and seriousness on her face; eyes shone a brilliant turquoise in the dim light of the cell. The dark chocolate of Vera’s hair contrasting dramatically with the aqua colour. Joan had never seen beauty quite like Vera’s; it made her nervous, entranced. 

“No, don’t close them. You are beautiful, Joan. I have dreamed of this. Please…” Vera spoke softly and encouragingly to her. Joan smiled and leaned forward to kiss Vera. As they kissed their hands explored each other’s hair, back, sides, and breasts. Vera began kissing down Joan’s neck and over her breasts; bringing one bra strap over and down Joan’s shoulder, releasing one breast from its cup and taking it into her mouth. Vera gently sucked and kissed Joan’s nipple, biting and flicking the soft pink bud with her teeth and tongue. Joan sighed in pleasure at the sensation; Vera’s mouth felt wet and hot on her sensitive skin. 

Moving her attention from the swell of Joan’s breast, Vera continued to kiss down Joan’s stomach, towards her wet pussy. Joan closed her eyes and relaxed her head back. She had one hand supporting her on the bed, and the other stroking Vera’s cheek, neck and hair, slightly guiding Vera to her wet centre; which had started to ache in need of attention. 

Vera broke her line of kissing, moving her focus to Joan’s inner thighs. The soft, white skin flushed from the touch of tongue, teeth and lips. Ever so slowly, Vera made her ascent to Joan’s pulsing wet lips. Eyes shutting tighter, Joan moaned in liberated pleasure at feeling Vera’s tongue make a long sweep up her pussy, massaging her clit, then back down to bury deep inside of her. Vera continued to slowly lick up and down Joan’s pussy, exploring the folds and her opening with her tongue. Joan, open-mouthed and whimpering in gratification, frowned in pleasure at the sensation of Vera’s mouth on her clit, which was sending shock waves down her legs and up her spine. Vera began licking in a rhythmic movement, observing how this was igniting pleasure in Joan, who was gently rocking her hips in time with Vera’s tongue, trying to build her orgasm.

Vera brought one hand up to massage Joan’s breasts, and the other to her sex. Vera thrust two fingers inside of Joan and moved them in time with her tongue. Joan let out a gasp and groan, “Oh fuck Vera… Yes… That feels amazing. Fuck me harder, faster” Joan exclaimed through whispered breath; her eyes shut tightly, frowning in concentration. 

Encouraged by Joan’s words, Vera licked, kissed and sucked up and down Joan’s clit and lips; her fingers penetrating deeply and intensely inside of the beautiful woman, curling to rub her G spot. Joan’s hand was tightly tangled in Vera’s hair, providing her some leverage to fuck Vera’s mouth. 

Joan felt that familiar build up start deep in her centre and radiate out to her legs and stomach. Her climax was growing. She didn’t want Vera to stop, but she chased her orgasm with abandon. Vera loved the taste and feel of Joan; like the softness of ice cream and the taste of red wine. Vera was completely turned on by the way the Governor was energetically riding her mouth; she felt immense satisfaction and pride for reducing the formidable and unbreakable Governor to a quivering, exposed mortal. Vera desperately wanted to touch herself, to ease the hot ache between her legs; she felt her own wetness running down her legs; coating her pyjama bottoms. However, she wanted to make sure Joan felt satisfied, pleasured, loved. 

Joan’s heavy, rapid breathing indicated she was close to her release. Joan whispered heated words of gratification to Vera between breaths, “Yes, Oh Vera, ugh, that’s so good… Fuck… I’m going to come!” Vera thrust harder into Joan, slipping in a third finger, feeling the tightness of the Governor around her fingers. With her other hand on the Governor’s breast, she moved her fingers to pinch Joan’s nipple hard. This mixture of pleasure and pain launched Joan into her orgasm. 

It was powerful; her hips jerked as she rode out her climax on Vera’s mouth. Joan was working extremely hard not to scream out her pleasure; instead, squeezing her eyes shut and biting her bottom lip to stop herself from making a sound. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to control her primal need to vocalise her orgasm, the hand which had been supporting her on the bed came up to clamp upon her mouth, allowing Joan the liberty to cry out in response to the mid-climatic ecstasy her body was experiencing. 

Vera felt Joan’s pussy soak her mouth, chin and hand. Vera kept her fingers inside of Joan and her tongue pulsating on her clit, allowing Joan to feel her way through her pleasure. Vera used her free hand to stroke Joan on her sternum, neck and stomach; comforting her through her post-coital comedown. 

Joan’s breathing eventually slowed and her hips slowly settled. Her hand had loosened in Vera’s hair and started to brush the deep brown strands. Vera continued, very gently, to lick Joan’s clit, being careful not to press too hard. Joan rolled her head forward, her dark layered hair covering some of her face, moaning in intense pleasure. 

“Oh Vera, fuck. That was incredible” Joan murmured in a low, sultry voice. She smiled and looked down at Vera. Vera stopped kissing her pussy and looked up into Joan’s black eyes. There was an almost innocent look on Vera’s face, the way her big blue eyes gazed widely at Joan; the juxtaposition of such innocence was set off by the thick coating of Joan’s wetness on her lips and chin. Vera pulled her fingers slowly out of Joan. Leaning back on her knees and looking directly in the older woman’s eyes, Vera brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked them. Vera loved the taste of Joan and made a seductive demonstration of this, smiling and licking every inch of her fingers as though they were glazed in marshmallow. Joan had never seen anything as erotic as this young woman enjoying the taste of her. Her heart was truly stolen. 

Joan found her strength and ripped her white shirt off her arms, no longer wanting the restriction. She picked Vera up off the floor and threw her down on the bed. Whilst Joan enjoyed every minute of Vera seducing and fucking her, her frustration over not having touched Vera _at all_ yet was wearing on her resolve. Joan pinned Vera on the bed and kissed her deeply and passionately. Joan tasted herself on Vera’s lips and moaned in pleasure. She lifted Vera’s flimsy white t shirt up, exposing her bare breasts. Joan sucked and kissed them roughly, urgently, needing to feel Vera in her mouth. Vera writhed in pleasure, moaning and breathing heavily. 

Joan’s right hand moved down, clumsily pulling Vera’s soaked pyjama pants off her hips. Vera wiggled her pants off of her legs, then unclasped Joan’s bra, throwing it on the floor. Both women lay on the bed naked, roughly grinding against one another; hands exploring each other intimately, fully. While Joan enjoyed the display of control Vera took at the start of their love-making, she was still the Governor, and control was ultimately _hers_. Joan grabbed Vera’s hands and moved them above her head, confining them. Vera smiled playfully and teased, “Am I under arrest, Governor?” she whispered in her ear. 

Joan growled deeply and spoke into Vera’s open mouth, “I need to have you Vera, _all_ of you…the way I want to have you”. Vera, delightfully aroused, was about to ask Joan for more details when she felt Joan drag her free hand down over her breasts and stomach, towards her sex, and thrust three fingers deep and hard into her. This sudden penetration caused Vera’s body to dramatically arch in pleasure and pain. Vera cried out loudly, Joan catching the sound in a deep kiss, then biting Vera’s lower lip. Vera felt stretched and filled, wetness rushing to her pussy in response to the intense sensation. 

Vera looked into Joan’s eyes; they were wild with lust. For a moment, a tiny flutter of fear gripped Vera. She’d never seen that intense look in those dark brown orbs; watching her face, discerning her emotion. Keeping eye contact, Vera willed her body to relax around Joan’s fingers. Joan felt Vera’s body go somewhat lax, so she plunged her fingers in deep again, provoking another pleasurable moan from Vera, kissing Vera deeply as she did so. Vera’s eyes shut tight, her head rolled back into her pillow, and her hips rocked in time with Joan’s thrusts. Vera felt a mixture of fear over Joan’s forcefulness, and intense physical gratification from being deeply fucked. These conflicting emotions were confusing for Vera; causing tears to run down her cheeks. 

Joan noticed the tears and started to kiss them away. She stopped pumping her fingers, leaving them inside of Vera, enjoying the feeling of the soft warm walls tightly holding them. “Vera, darling” Joan spoke softly into Vera’s ear, “Are you crying? Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?” Joan sounded concerned and this relieved Vera. Perhaps Joan’s forcefulness was misunderstood by Vera; perhaps Joan was merely caught up in the delectably erotic moment the two women were having. Vera’s turquoise eyes looked into the darkness of Joan’s; Joan smiled, reassuring Vera of her love for her. Vera kissed Joan passionately, tongues intertwined, tasting each other. Joan released Vera’s hands in show of trust, giving her reign to intimately explore the older woman’s body at will. Joan tucked her free hand under Vera’s back, providing more leverage to penetrate her deeper. 

Joan started thrusting again, slowly, purposefully. Vera could feel a strong sensation between her legs; a building from deep inside of her. Joan used the palm of her hand to rub Vera’s clit between each thrust; sending intense pleasure down Vera’s spine and legs. Vera’s moans and cries were getting louder, Joan kissing her to quieten the sound to the outside world. Her climax was mounting; Vera ground her hips against Joan’s hand. Within minutes Vera reached her peak; clamping on Joan’s fingers, pressing her body into Joan’s soft curves; mouth open, lips touching Joan’s, eyes clamped shut, hands gripping Joan’s arm and back. Vera tried her best to suppress a loud cry in release but knew this would be futile. She rolled her face into her pillow in time to let out her guttural moan. Joan continued kissing Vera’s neck, shoulder, breasts; enjoying the post-orgasmic glow of this woman. 

Time felt infinite as her orgasm coursed through her body; her skin feeling hot and sweaty, her mind expanding and blanking, her muscles contracting, and her pussy burning from the explosion of nerves between her legs. 

Vera went completely limp. Joan kissed her softly; Vera returning in kind. Vera had closed her eyes, still groggy with the after-effects of climax. Joan slowly pulled her fingers out of Vera, feeling the young woman brace for their loss. The Governor kissed Vera’s neck, then her chest, over her breasts, taking each nipple into her mouth and sucking gently, biting and flicking them with her tongue. Vera smiled and breathed deeply, loving how Joan’s lips felt on her. 

Vera was too groggy to notice that Joan’s lips had moved to below her belly button; gentle hands moving her legs open, motioning her hips to face upwards. Vera was rubbing her eyes and brushing her fingers through her hair in a self-soothing gesture; blissfully unaware of Joan’s mouth on her inner thigh. Joan was watching Vera through hooded eyes, enjoying the sight of wet, flushed skin, full breasts rising and falling with deep breaths, and dark brown tangled hair framing Vera’s face; she looked sensual and beautiful. 

Joan gently swept her tongue up Vera’s wet pussy, tasting her fluids from their very recent love-making, and licking Vera’s clit. Still feeling very sensitive, Vera jerked in response to this sudden contact of Joan’s mouth on her pussy; sitting up and attempting to push Joan away, trying to close her legs.  
“No, Joan. Stop. I can’t.. I’m… it’s too sen-“ Vera protested breathlessly, still groggy from the waves of post-orgasmic intoxication plaguing her mind and body. Before she could finish speaking, Joan placed her soft hand on Vera’s sternum and pushed her forcibly onto her back; moving her hand to grab Vera’s breast possessively. Joan made another sweep on Vera’s wet centre; eliciting from her another cry and attempt to close her legs, to which the Governor, using her other hand, held firmly open. The sensitivity of Joan’s tongue on her clit brought tears to Vera’s eyes. Joan’s continued kissing of her pussy soon elicited a faint pulse; nerves beginning to switch from pain to pleasure. 

Joan began licking slowly up and down Vera’s folds, exploring her, tasting her, _fucking_ her. Vera’s pathetic struggles to stop the Governor soon turned into encouraging grinding; gyrating her hips against Joan’s mouth, chasing her orgasm. It was now building hard and fast. Vera felt wetness pooling between her legs. She gripped the sheets on her bed as her back slowly arched, all her muscles switched on. Joan continued to lap at Vera, rubbing her flat tongue against her soft pussy lips, holding her bucking hips for more control. 

Vera’s breathing became short and shallow, crying words of delight to Joan. “Yes! Oh God. Fuck! Oh Joan, don’t stop. Don’t stop. Harder. I’m so close!”  
Vera felt herself topple over the edge into a sensational explosion, rendering the most forceful orgasm she’d ever had. An unfamiliar sensation took over her; an all-consuming release. Vera realised she had squirted in Joan’s mouth. She sat up and gripped Joan’s shoulder, holding the dark beauty to her clit, riding out the rest of her orgasm on the lips and tongue of the Governor’s mouth. 

Her release felt immensely satisfying, she collapsed limply onto the bed; out of breath and incapable of moving. Joan continued to caress her body and gently lick her folds, savouring the taste of the young woman; delighting in the fact that she’d provoked ejaculation. 

Joan wiped her mouth on the sheets and crawled up to lay beside Vera. Vera’s eyes were closed, but she moved to the side to make space for Joan; both women embracing lovingly, caressing one another. They lay with their foreheads touching, their lips close together, both basking in each other’s beauty. 

As Vera’s mind began to settle back to reality, a wave of embarrassment and anxiety hit her, born out of a tiny place of insecurity that lived deep in her mind. She’d never ejaculated during climax before. What if this were something Joan disliked, but to be polite, she was pretending to be relaxed lying next to her? Vera’s body began to tense; she shifted slightly away from Joan, reaching down to pull the blanket up her body. She needed protection from the anticipated rejection she soon expected; the flimsy white sheet offering what little security it could.

Joan could feel the air of the room change. What was intimate, sweet and sensual moments ago, turned suddenly cold and uncomfortable. Joan opened her eyes to look at Vera. The young brunette was frowning deep in thought, concentrating on covering herself, a gesture of withdrawal and shame. Joan reached out to stop Vera, her hands preventing the pretty woman from further removing herself from Joan’s sight. “Stop, Vera. What are you doing?” Joan asked softly. 

Vera quickly looked up at Joan; her blue eyes appeared worried, alarmed; this expression on the young woman’s face completely foreign to Joan. She’d only ever seen Vera as confident and sure of herself. Tears spilled from Vera’s eyes; she was fighting Joan’s hands to cover herself. Joan tore the white sheet from Vera, throwing it at their feet. “No!” Vera cried, moving to retrieve it. Joan positioned her body halfway onto Vera’s, trapping Vera where she was; gripping her arms above her head. Vera squirmed to free herself, bucking and twisting under the older woman’s tall body. 

“Vera, stop! What’s happened? Talk to me. You’re upset. Tell me” Joan spoke calmly, a sense of apprehension filling her stomach. Had she done something wrong? Had Vera changed her mind? Joan’s thoughts began to race as to why the sudden change in demeanour within her young lover. Vera looked into Joan’s eyes; they were dark, deep pools of black; she could lose herself in them. The look of care and concern on this beauty’s face soothed her fears. Vera’s breathing normalised; taking a deep breath she spoke, “I… I am sorry…” Vera whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip and smiled in attempt to pretend she was okay. “What for?” Joan asked slightly puzzled. 

“I… that… my um…” Vera struggled to articulate. “I didn’t mean to come so hard that I would…” she trailed off. It took Joan some seconds to understand what Vera was saying, then the penny dropped. She was shocked! Releasing one hand that had been holding onto Vera’s arms, she cupped Vera’s cheek, stroking it lovingly, reassuringly. “Vera, who told you that that was a _shameful_ thing?!” Joan enquired. “That… what happened to you… is beautiful… it’s powerful… it’s stunning!” Joan emphasised, trying to convey to the young woman how much she had enjoyed the experience. Vera looked at Joan questioningly, disbelieving what Joan had told her. 

Joan was smiling affectionately at Vera, stroking her hair, neck, body. Joan brought her lips to Vera’s, kissing her lightly, speaking to her lips. “Making you come like that was the most erotic thing I’ve ever experienced, Vera. Do you know how much I love you? How much I adore you? I am so lucky that my lover climaxes at such abandon, such release”. Joan passionately kissed Vera, moving her tongue deep into the young woman’s mouth, strengthening her words through action, showing Vera how much she worshipped her. Vera kissed her back, grinding her body into that of her older lover’s, relieved that Joan was so supportive, so compassionate. They slowed their kissing; post-coital exhaustion taking over their bodies, draining the energy from their entangled limbs. Vera’s eyes grew heavy; she stroked the arms and back of the beautiful woman lying next to her. 

“Will you stay tonight?” Vera whispered, her voice dripping with fatigue. As much as she wanted to, reality had a harsh way of rearing its ugly head in the sweetest of moments. Joan took a few seconds to look around at her surroundings: the dark green walls, the tattered curtain with yellowed stains from years of blocking the grim sunlight, the stainless steel of the little basin below the cloudy mirror which hung above it. A Governor could not stay in a prisoner’s cell. It pained Joan to think about the kind of relationship they would have while Vera was an inmate at Wentworth. It wouldn’t be ideal. They’d have to keep their affair a secret; steal kisses in the darkest of hallways, make love in secret behind closed doors. But Vera was worth it. 

Joan stroked her hair and kissed her forehead; her heart swelling at the sight of the lovely young woman curled up in her arms. She felt Vera’s body relax into her, succumbing to the waves of sweet unconsciousness that sleep offered. Joan smiled and brought her lips to Vera’s mouth and whispered, “I’ll stay till you fall asleep”.  
She finished getting dressed. Opening the door, standing in its threshold, she took one last look back at her sleeping beauty. Tonight would not be their last night together; she would come back again, to cell number four. And she would make love to Vera, spending almost every night in her cell.


End file.
